Aran, Mellon, Gwador
by Jedi Sapphire
Summary: One-shot. A twenty-year-old Estel is told of the heritage that will eventually take him away from his childhood home and the Elves he has grown to love. Third place in September 2008 Teitho.


**Summary:** A twenty-year-old Estel is told of the heritage that will eventually take him away from his childhood home and the Elves he has grown to love. Characters: Aragorn/Estel, Legolas, Elrond, Gilraen, Elladan and Elrohir, with brief appearances by Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor and Bilbo.

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned it – alas that I don't!

**Author's Note:** I know the Professor didn't say Legolas was in Rivendell at the time of this fic – but then he didn't say he wasn't, either! All Sindarin translations are at the end.

Many thanks to my beta, Calenlass, for her valuable advice and suggestions.

* * *

**Aran, Mellon, Gwador**

_But when Estel was only twenty years of age, it chanced that he returned to Rivendell after great deeds in the company of the sons of Elrond; and Elrond looked at him and was pleased, for he saw that he was fair and noble and was early come to manhood, though he would yet become greater in body and in mind._

_- From _The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen

Elrond, Master of Imladris, was sitting in his study enjoying one of the few days of peace he had had all summer. As soon as the snow had melted in the High Pass, Thranduil, King of Greenwood, had sent his son to the Last Homely House "to get some respite from incessant orc-baiting" as his letter to Elrond had described it.

While he was very fond of Legolas, and more than happy to have him in Imladris, the last time such a circumstance had been _peaceful_ had been over twenty-six centuries previously, when Legolas had been a tiny slip of an Elfling who barely came up to Elrond's knee and _before_ his son Elrohir had decided it would be a clever idea to make the little prince of Eryn Galen his own bow and teach him to shoot.

But now Legolas was away on a camping trip with Elrond's twin sons and his foster-son Estel. They were due to return the following evening, and the Elf lord had already warned the healers to have at least two beds ready, along with a supply of herbs, bandages and poison antidotes.

Until then, though… Until he actually _saw_ the four of them return with one being hauled up the steps supported by two of the others while the fourth ran through the corridors shouting desperately for healers or – if matters were serious – for Elrond himself, he could _pretend_ that everything was just fine and there was no need to worry.

With a contented sigh, Elrond turned a page of the book he was reading.

* * *

"Farewell, Master Hobbit!" Legolas said merrily. "_Calo anor na ven!_"

The small being thus addressed bowed, called a cheerful farewell to the three Elves and the Man, and tripped off down the road with a tread nearly as light as that of an Elf.

Estel barely waited for the Hobbit to get out of earshot before he turned to the woodland prince.

"How do you know him?"

Legolas smiled.

"He came to Greenwood around ten years ago, and acquitted himself very bravely in the Battle of the Five Armies."

"Really?" Elladan, the older of the twin sons of Elrond, asked with a wicked grin. "The _last_ time I met Bilbo Baggins on the road he told me that he had been too terrified to do anything useful, but that a certain _ellon_, naming no names, who was leading the Elven archers, fought with such courage that –"

"Is that what he told you?" Elrohir interrupted. "Bilbo told _me_ that the _ellon_ who was leading the Greenwood bowmen was one of the most skillful warriors he saw among the Elves, and also by far the most half-witted."

Legolas scowled ferociously at the twins and drew an arrow from his quiver, causing all three of his companions to burst into laughter.

"If only you could see your face, _gwador nîn_," Estel chortled. "Is this how you conduct trade negotiations for Eryn Galen?"

"It's getting dark," Legolas said with all the dignity he could muster. "We should find a place to camp for the night."

"And have no fear of creatures of the night, Estel," Elrohir said, nudging his horse to the side so that his human brother was between him and Legolas. "Should an orc attack, we are in the company of the most impressive warrior in all of Thranduil's army –"

"So attested by Bilbo Baggins," Elladan interposed.

"So, as my brother points out, attested by Bilbo Baggins. We will turn to him for protection from fell beasts and –"

Elrohir cut himself off abruptly when he found the tip of one of Legolas' knives at his throat.

"Very well then," the blonde Elf said lightly. "I will protect you from orcs, trolls and goblins. But who, Elrondion, will protect you from _me_?"

With a laugh, Elrohir whispered to his horse and the white stallion shot forward. Legolas, laughing also, gave chase. Estel and Elladan watched in amusement as the Elven prince chased their brother to a nearby stream and proceeded to dunk him thoroughly.

* * *

Gilraen hesitated at the door to Elrond's study. Even she, a woman of the Dúnedain and a descendant of Aranarth, was slightly intimidated by the Lord of Imladris. Estel was not – but then Estel had been bounced on Elrond's knee as a child; it was difficult to be intimidated by someone whose hair you had tried to eat.

Finally she knocked.

"_Tolo!_"

She opened the door and went in.

"_Man anírach cerin an le?_" Elrond asked with a smile. "Sit down, Lady Gilraen. I can see you wish to speak to me."

Gilraen dropped into one of the chairs by the window.

"Lord Elrond, I must speak to you about… Estel."

Elrond nodded.

"Of course. He is growing into a fine young man, Lady Gilraen. Arathorn would have been proud of him."

"My Lord," Gilraen said, quietly but firmly, "I _wish_ he were growing into a fine young man. What he is growing into is a fine young _Elf_. How long do you plan to keep him in ignorance of his heritage?"

"He is far too young to be told," Elrond protested. "I know Men grow faster than Elves, but all the same – he is _twenty_, my Lady. He is not yet ready to lead even a patrol, leave alone a kingdom."

"I _know_ that," Gilraen said. "But it is time he finds out who he is and what is expected of him. My Lord, I do not ask you to take him to Gondor and put him on the throne. Even if you did, the people would revolt before they accepted his kingship – _not_ because he is too young," she said hastily, forestalling Elrond. "Although he _is_ young. Because he is not a Man but a young _ellon_ who just happens to be mortal. The people of Gondor like Elves, but they would not tolerate being ruled by them."

"He is being trained in statecraft and politics by the finest scholars in the Elven realms," Elrond said defensively. "You must give them time; they are used to teaching Elves, not humans. In a few years he will know all he needs to be king--"

"No," Gilraen said firmly, a little shocked at her own daring. "He will know all he needs to be seneschal. A king must know more than just how to build roads and when not to impose taxes. If he is to be a good king, he must know the heart of Gondor – the hearts of her people. What they hope for, what they fear, their joys and their sorrows… Lord Elrond, Estel knows nothing of the hearts of Men. How can he love his people when they are an alien race to him?"

"He is young."

"He may live as long as an Elf but he will _never_ know if he stays here learning statecraft out of books! Gondor is a kingdom of _Men_ – men who must work day after day to provide for their families, men who live in fear of what will happen to them and their wives when they grow too old to work, men who are born and live and _die_. He must have friends outside Imladris – friends other than the prince of Mirkwood!"

"Legolas is one of the finest –"

"My Lord, I do not object to Legolas. I like him very much. He _is_ a fine warrior, and he has always treated me with far more courtesy than even my son does. I do not doubt that if the time comes when he must rule Eryn Galen he will make a good king. But a king of _Elves_, Lord Elrond, not of Men."

* * *

"So there we were, Estel," Elladan said, "just the three of us, surrounded by orcs with no hope of rescue." He gesticulated wildly, seeming to suggest that all the living creatures in Middle-earth, including flies and gnats, had turned into orcs and surrounded them. "And my brother, Lord Elrohir of Imladris, and my friend, Prince Legolas of Eryn Galen, spoke at the same time and said _precisely_ the same thing."

Elrohir and Legolas exchanged a glance and reached surreptitiously for their bows. Elladan, pretending not to notice, continued.

"And what do you think they said, Estel? 'It's been nice knowing you'? 'Good luck'? 'Elbereth protect us'? Even, 'I want my _ada_'? None of that. They said, 'Do you think Galion will have remembered the honey cakes?' We were all going to die, or so we thought, and these two were worried about their _tea_."

Estel laughed happily, secure in the knowledge that all vengeance being taken would be taken on Elladan. Sure enough, Legolas and Elrohir leapt at the storyteller, bearing him to the ground. Estel laughed harder as the three Elves wrestled, calling encouragement to Elladan.

"Estel!" Legolas protested. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"Two against one is hardly fair!" Estel watched only a moment longer before he, too, joined the fray, helping Elladan.

Several minutes later, the three Elves and the human lay on the grass by the riverbank. Estel was exhausted, but he suspected that his brothers and his friend could have kept it up longer and had stopped only for his sake.

"I think we should retire for the night," Legolas said.

"I'll take first watch," Elladan volunteered.

* * *

Estel woke at the first thunderclap.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Legolas, who had taken the second watch and was sitting in one of the upper branches of the elm tree beneath which his friends slept. The golden-haired Elf was making no move to wake anyone – there was no point; there was no better shelter to be had nearby.

"Legolas," Estel called softly. "Come down."

"I am fine," floated back the reply.

"Come down," Estel repeated. His brothers had told him – and he had since learnt from experience – that when you told Legolas to do something sensible and he insisted that he was _fine_, the only way to deal with him was to keep repeating yourself until he gave up the argument and did as you wanted.

"Go to sleep, Estel."

"Come down."

Estel sensed rather than heard the prince's exasperated sigh; the branches moved, golden hair glinted in a flash of lightning, and then, with a soft thump, Legolas was standing on the ground next to him.

"What is the emergency?" the Elf demanded, crossing his arms.

Estel sat on the ground, his back against the tree trunk, and waited. After glaring at him for a few seconds, Legolas sank to the ground beside the human.

"I _was_ fine," he grumbled.

"Do not lie to me."

Legolas shifted a little, just enough for Estel to slide one arm around his friend's shoulders. As soon as the human did so, however, the Elf shot him a look of pure outrage, although he made no attempt to move away.

Estel laughed, accustomed to Legolas' habit of denying the need for comfort as much as he denied injuries.

"I am well rested, _gwador nîn_," he said cheerfully. "I think I shall keep you company awhile."

For a few minutes they sat in silence; then Legolas said suddenly, "I couldn't save my mother. I tried, but…"

Estel tightened his grip.

"You were very young, Elfling."

"I was not _that_ young, _mellon nîn_."

"Legolas, Dan and Ro have told me what happened… And so have you. It was not your fault. The most experienced warrior could have done no more." Estel glanced at his friend's bowed head. "_Mellon nîn_, please… It was not your fault."

Legolas nonchalantly sidled a little closer to Estel, who chuckled and ruffled the Elf's hair before pulling him into a hug.

"Fool of a Sinda."

* * *

When the three Elves and the human rode into the Last Homely House, there was quite a reception committee waiting at the front door. Elrond was standing at the head of the stairs, with Glorfindel and Erestor to his right and Gilraen to his left.

As soon as they arrived, Glorfindel vaulted lightly over the balustrade to the ground, ignoring Erestor's muttered, "Show-off!"

He clapped Elladan and Elrohir on the shoulder and nodded to Estel before pulling Legolas away and pointing in the direction of the archery fields.

"Wait," Elrond called. "Before you take Legolas off for archery practice – which neither of you needs, I might add – who is hurt, and how badly? What kind of poison? How many broken bones?"

His sons and Legolas looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"_Hîr nîn_," Legolas said carefully, "nobody is hurt."

Elrond blinked.

"Nobody is hurt," he repeated.

"Nobody," Legolas affirmed.

"Nobody, _Ada_," Elladan said. "Not even Legolas."

"I heard that!" the Elven prince protested. "In all of Arda I am the _least_ likely Elf to be injured!"

Elrohir pretended to choke.

"All right, all right," Legolas said. "In all of Middle-earth."

"Legolas," Elladan said, in the tone of one explaining to a toddler that water is wet, "do you remember how old you were when you broke your arm for the first time? I do. You were fifteen. In _Elven_ years."

"_You_ were the one who told me that the sweetest apples grew on the tree near the kitchen door –"

"I did not intend that you should try to climb it and get some! And that you would try it when Ro and I were both –"

Elladan stopped suddenly.

"_I_ remember what you and Ro were doing," Legolas said with a grin.

"Don't you dare –"

"You were in the house –"

"Legolas, _sedho_!"

" – in the pantry, to be precise –"

"_Legolas!_" Elladan and Elrohir yelled together, tackling the younger Elf as Estel leapt nimbly out of the way.

" – with Glorfindel, if I remember rightly," Legolas went on through his laughter.

"_Ada_," Elrohir said, sticking his head out of the melee, "Legolas has three broken ribs – _ow_ – and an arrow in his lung and he has been cut by a poisoned Morgul blade! He needs to be taken – ouch – to the healing wards!"

"_Garich i dhôl goll o Orch_," Legolas gasped.

Elrond, vastly amused though he was, decided that it was time to intervene.

"Any _ellon_ still rolling on the ground once I have finished speaking will be going to the healing wards to be liberally dosed with my special Draught of Peace."

Almost before the last word was out of his mouth, Legolas and the twins got to their feet and straightened their tunics hastily.

"You said you had _burnt_ that," Legolas said accusingly to Elrohir.

"I did! I even burnt every copy I could get of the list of ingredients! He must have had a secret stash somewhere!"

"What is your Draught of Peace, _Ada_?" Estel asked.

"A special potion I invented a few years before you were born, _penneth_."

"What do you use it for?"

"I use it as a threat to encourage good behaviour from your brothers and Legolas."

Estel laughed, as Elrond, Gilraen and Erestor came down the steps.

"Lady Gilraen!" Legolas said, his face flushing as he spotted her for the first time. He bowed. "_Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo._"

"_Mae govannen, Thranduilion_," Gilraen responded, smiling at the young Elf. "Thank you for bringing my son back safely."

"Your son is a valiant warrior, my Lady," Legolas said lightly. "There are several villages not far from here whose people, I am certain, will agree."

"There were no orcs involved, _Ada_," Elladan said quickly. "Just a stray band of brigands. No trouble at all."

Elrond sighed.

"Very well. Glorfindel, you can have Legolas now. In fact, you can have Dan and Ro as well. The Valar know they need practice more than Legolas does… And there is someone waiting near the practice fields who I think they will want to meet. I must speak to Estel."

* * *

"_Havo dad, Estel_," Elrond said quietly. Estel sat, looking at his foster-father in some bewilderment. The last time such a conversation had taken place Elrond had explained to him why he did not have the strength and endurance of an Elf.

"_Ada_, what is it?"

"It is time for me to tell you about your father – your real father."

* * *

"_Arwen!_"

The _elleth_ giggled when she found herself being hugged by all three young Elves at once.

"It is nice to be home," she observed, smiling at them all. "And I notice that you have been persuaded to begin your annual visits to Imladris once more, Legolas. You should never have stopped."

For the second time that evening Legolas flushed.

"Not you, too? I hoped to _escape_ being lectured by coming here."

Arwen shook her head. "My Prince, forgive me. I shall keep your wishes in mind."

Legolas responded with a mock-bow. "_Le hannon_, my Lady Undómiel. Your words ease my heart."

"Now display your bowmanship," Arwen commanded. "I was persuaded to return from Lórien – a long and tiring journey, I might add – by _Ada's_ claim that the three of you have finally learnt to shoot straight and would perform fantastic feats of archery for my entertainment."

"I will do my best, my Lady," Legolas said solemnly. "But I cannot answer for your brothers. They still shoot like Dwarves."

"That would be an improvement," Arwen said, smiling sweetly. "The last time I saw them, they shot like _drunk_ Dwarves."

* * *

"You mean… I am the King of Gondor?"

"You are not King of Gondor yet," Elrond said. "But that is the birthright of your line, and I strongly suspect that you will be the one to reclaim it."

"But I don't know how to be a king," Estel almost wailed.

"You will learn, _penneth_."

"And you will help me govern?" the young man said hopefully.

Elrond shook his head slowly.

"Much though I would like to, Estel, I cannot. The time of the Firstborn in Middle-earth is drawing to a close. In a short time – a very short time, although many years of Men must yet pass – we will sail to the Undying Lands."

"You mean you will all go to Valinor and leave me here _alone_?"

"You will not be alone, Estel. You will be King of Gondor."

"I thought you cared for me!"

"Estel, _tithen pen_, we _do_ care for you. You are as my own son – and in a way you are, because you are descended from my brother Elros. He foresaw that the line of Númenor would falter, and I gave him my word that I would do all in my power to see it restored if that _did_ happen. Nothing would give me greater joy than to dwell in Middle-earth in the days of your glory. But we cannot struggle against the will of the Valar. When they summon us, we must go."

"_That_ is why you took me in?" Estel demanded. "Because you made a promise to your brother thousands of years ago?"

Elrond hesitated.

"If you would have the truth… Yes, that _was_ why I took you in. What other cause was I to have, _penneth_? I did not know you then as I do now. Now that I _do_ know you, I can tell you honestly that I would do it again for _your_ sake, whether or not you were kin to Elros. We all love you, _penneth_; you must believe this."

"Me?" Estel asked softly. "Or the future King of Gondor? Is that why you arranged my education as you did? Archery training in Mirkwood –"

"It was Legolas who asked me to send you to Eryn Galen for that –"

"Does he know?"

"Estel –"

"_Ada – Hîr Elrond – saes._ I must know."

"He did, Estel, but that was not why he wanted –"

"And I thought he was my friend," Estel whispered. "My _gwador_."

"He _is_ your friend –"

"What kind of friend would know my heritage and not tell me of it?" Estel spun, pushed open the door and ran blindly from the room.

Elrond sighed. "Well, _that_ went well."

* * *

Elrond found his daughter, his twin sons, Legolas, Glorfindel and Erestor sitting in the Hall of Fire engaged in quiet conversation. Gilraen was with them, but she was not speaking. Her gaze flitted nervously from Legolas to Glorfindel to Arwen, but her mind was clearly elsewhere.

She got to her feet as soon as she saw the Master of Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond! Did you tell him?"

The Elf nodded.

"I did, my Lady, but I fear I did not do it very well. Estel took the knowledge of his lineage… hard."

The others looked up at this.

"Where is he?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know – he left my study a few minutes ago. Truth to tell, I hoped to find him here. Can one of you go and look for him? No, you stay here, Lady Gilraen. The hour is late, and while Imladris is as safe from Sauron's minions as any place can be east of the Sea, it is well not to take unnecessary risks, especially when there are _four_ Elven warriors sitting here doing precisely nothing."

"I will go," Legolas said, picking up the bow and quiver lying at his feet. "He must be in the garden."

"It would probably be best if you went alone," Elladan said, "but if you want us to come with you –"

Legolas shook his head.

"I _think_ I am capable of defending myself against anything that may attack within Imladris."

Elrohir groaned.

"_Now_ you've gone and jinxed it."

Elrond shook his head at his son before turning to Legolas. "Be careful, _penneth_. Estel is furious with every Elf he knows at the moment and something attacking you may well turn out to be him."

* * *

Legolas did not even attempt to search for Estel outdoors in the dark, a task that would be daunting even for the keen eyes of a trained Elven warrior. He went to the first tree he saw and laid his hands on the trunk.

Mellon nîn…

_Elfling!_ The tree said cheerfully. _So you were not eaten by spiders._

_There are no giant spiders west of here._

_All I know is that every time you go _anywhere _you are attacked by foul creatures and suddenly we are bombarded with requests for news of you._

Legolas smiled.

_This time I returned whole._

_This time you did, Elfling. What do you desire of me?_

_Where is the young human?_

_He is sitting under the great beech tree by the stream._

_Le hannon. _

Legolas ran in the specified direction, his feet making no noise on the grass. When he neared the beech tree he saw Estel sitting under it with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Legolas slowed to a walk, not wanting to startle his friend.

"Estel?"

The young human did not turn.

"I suppose the trees told you where I was."

"Yes, they did." Legolas sat under the tree next to Estel. "Your father told us what happened, _penneth_."

"Did he?"

"Estel –"

"_Don't_," Estel said sharply. "Whatever you were going to say, don't. Besides… I am Aragorn now."

"You will always be Estel to the Elves."

"Yes, I will always be the Hope of Men."

"_Gwador nîn_, I understand this is difficult –"

"You don't understand _anything_," Estel burst out. "You've known – you've known _all along_! And so did Dan and Ro! And you never told me! None of you _ever_ told me!"

"We did not want to burden you before you were ready."

"Do you think I will _ever_ be ready? This is the only home I have ever known and now I am told that my duties lie _elsewhere_!"

"Estel." Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but the young man pushed it off angrily. "Estel, _saes_. You have cause to be enraged, but try to see it from your father's point of view. You were so happy, so carefree. He was only trying to do what was best for you."

"He was fulfilling some ancient duty and pursuing some heroic ideal," Estel growled. "But at least he admitted it. What were you trying to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I understand why my father and the twins are concerned about the fate of Men – but why you? You don't have a single drop of human blood in your veins, but you've done it too – you helped me with my archery, you showed me how to fight with the long knives, you have risked your life for mine more than once – _why_? Do not tell me _you_ care whose descendants rule Men once you have left Middle-earth."

"I did it for _you_," Legolas said softly. "Because you are my friend… my _gwador_."

"Don't lie! You've _all_ been lying to me all my life. At least tell me the truth now."

"_Gwador nîn_ –"

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"Estel –"

"Go away."

"No."

"Go _away_, Legolas."

"_No._"

"I am the future King of Gondor and of Arnor and I am ordering you out of my presence."

"And I am Legolas Thranduilion and I am staying here with you, with your consent or without."

"It will do you no good. I do not want to talk to you."

"Don't, then," Legolas snapped, his patience finally at an end. "But I am not leaving you and I will have no argument about it!"

* * *

The rain started without warning, and Estel jumped when the first drop splashed onto his arm. He half-turned to Legolas, expecting the Elf to sidle closer to him while pretending he was doing no such thing, as he normally did.

The Elf showed no such inclination. He was sitting with his back to the trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him, his gaze fixed on some distant infinity.

Silently, Estel moved closer to the Elven prince.

"_Gwador nîn_," he murmured, "forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Estel," Legolas said quietly, his eyes not quite returning to the present.

Estel reached tentatively for his friend; Legolas turned to face him, his blue eyes sparkling in the darkness, and then Estel had flung himself into the prince's arms and was sobbing into his tunic.

He felt Legolas sigh heavily, and he had to laugh through his tears.

"I only want to help you," the Elf said.

"_Istón._"

"Tell me what troubles you."

"You will leave," Estel whispered. "_Ada_ says I must be King of Men one day but if I do, that will herald the end of the days of the Elves… And all whom I love will sail into the West, leaving me to face the burden of kingship… Alone."

"You will not be alone –"

"I _know_. I know I will be King and there will presumably be a Queen and there will be a Steward and captains and councilors but there will be nobody left from _now_. Estel will be dead, _dead_, and there will only be Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor and Arnor."

"_No,_ Estel," Legolas said patiently. "You will not be alone because I will be there."

Estel pulled away and sat up, staring at his friend in shock.

"Legolas –"

"Did you think I would sail to Valinor and just leave you here? As long as you draw breath, _gwador nîn_, I will stay in Middle-earth – if you want me to, of course."

"_Want_ you to!"

For the second time that night a sobbing human flung himself at a startled Elven prince.

"Estel?" Legolas sounded concerned, as well he might.

"What if you feel the Sea-Longing?" Estel mumbled. "Like Lady Celebrían?"

Legolas smiled, patting the human's back. "Lady Celebrían left because she knew her family would eventually follow, and it would be a short enough time by Elvish reckoning before she saw them again. If she'd had a dimwitted human _gwador_ to worry about I think she might have found the will to stay."

Estel swatted half-heartedly at the Elf's head.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm twenty."

"I _know_, Estel," the Elf muttered, and the young human could sense his friend rolling his eyes. "You have told me at _least_ thirty times every day that you are an _adult_ and –"

"How small were you when you were twenty?"

Legolas looked surprised.

"In Elven years, you mean?"

"Yes."

The blond archer chuckled.

"Small enough for Dan and Ro to tuck me in at night and tell me bedtime stories – they came up with some interesting ones, even better than my parents."

Estel grinned.

"Did your _ada _mind?"

"Not really." Estel could hear the laughter in his friend's voice. "It was what they taught me during the _day_ that _Ada_ minded."

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be very childish of me to ask you to – that is – I don't want to return to my room alone –"

Estel stopped short, and Legolas' Elven eyes could make out the reddening of his face even in the darkness. He smiled and got to his feet, pulling the human with him.

"Come along, _penneth_. You shouldn't be out here in the rain in any case. I will sit with you until you fall asleep."

"I don't want to see _Ada_ and Dan and Ro just yet… I'll talk to them in the morning."

Legolas nodded.

"I seem to remember a fairly sturdy vine growing on the wall beside your balcony. Let's see if it can support a fat human."

* * *

It was evening once more, and Estel and the twins had just bidden Legolas farewell at the gates of Imladris. In the ever-darkening forest that had once been Greenwood the Great, thousands of Elves relied on their King and his warriors to hold darkness at bay with the bow and the blade.

But even as Estel looked at the road down which his friend had ridden away, he found it in his heart to be merry. Distance was nothing, on the same side of the Sea; and the _good_ thing about Gondor was that there would be no Hithaeglir separating him from his friend. And perhaps this would be their greatest adventure of all.

Leaving his brothers, he went to walk in the woods. Legolas had taught him to find comfort in the spreading branches of beech and oak, and he had long entertained a foolish notion that if he gave messages to the trees they would be borne somehow across the leagues and whispered to an Elven prince fighting to bring some measure of security to his father's people.

Smiling, and comfortable in the knowledge that there were no Elves to hear him and laugh at his singing, he raised his voice in the Lay of Lúthien.

_And behold! there Lúthien walked before his eyes in Rivendell, clad in a mantle of silver and blue, fair as the twilight in Elven-home; her dark hair strayed in a sudden wind, and her brows were bound with gems like stars._

_- From _The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen

* * *

**Sindarin Translations**

_Aran_ – King

_Calo anor na ven!_ – May the sun shine on your road!

_Ellon_ – Male Elf

_Gwador nîn_ – My (sworn) brother

_Tolo!_ – Come!

_Man anírach cerin an le?_ – What can I do for you?

_Ada_ – Dad/Daddy

_Mellon nîn_ – My friend

_Hîr nîn_ – My lord

_Sedho_ – Quiet!

_Garich i dhôl goll o Orch!_ – You have the hollow head of an Orc!

_Penneth_ – Young one

_Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo._ – A star shines on the hour of our meeting.

_Mae govannen, Thranduilion._ – Well met, son of Thranduil.

_Havo dad._ – Sit down.

_Elleth_ – Female Elf

_Le hannon._ – Thank you.

_Saes_ – Please

_Istón._ – I know.

_Hithaeglir_ – Elves' name for the Misty Mountains

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
